Hola Mi Vida
by LuzzMalfoy
Summary: Si te parece puedo pasarte a buscar. Te llevo y te prometo una noche tremenda.


**Pequeño one shot que se me ocurrió escuchando Hola Mi Vida de Tan Bionica. Recomiendo tener esa canción de fondo al leer esta historia. Es una banda argentina, y siendo yo argentina también aviso que hay muchos modismos de mi país. Espero les guste!**

 **Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a J.K. Rowling. Yo solo los uso para mi diversión.**

* * *

Miro su celular esperando un milagro. Nada. Bufo y se analizó en el espejo. Un vestido negro, un collar de esos ajustados al cuello y unos tacos de plataforma. Se dio una vuelta como para entusiasmarse. Salió de su cuarto y vio "la fiesta" que había en la casa. El departamento que compartían con Luna podía medir 40 m2 pero aun así habían llegado a meter 10 personas en otra fiesta. Mejor que esa, obviamente.

-Dale Ginny, vení y tomate algo.- menos mal que Neville había ido. ¿A quién se le había ocurrido invitar a su hermano y sus amigos? Los tres eran el trio galáctico pero no para la joda.

Se sentó en la mesa donde jugaban a las cartas. Siempre le habían gustado ese tipo de salidas. Alcohol, amigos, música y cartas. Pero esa noche quería algo diferente. Se había arreglado para un boliche (disco/club/lo que sea) y eso quería hacer. Veía que por lo menos Luna y Neville habían tenido la misma idea que ella. Pero los otros tres… ¿Cómo se los sacaban de encima ahora? Esa había sido idea de Luna, estaba segura.

Hizo una mueca nada disimulada. Sus cartas eran un asco. Ron le reclamaba que no estaba comprometida con el juego y por eso perdían. Rodo los ojos ante sus retos. Otro vaso más de vodka. Por suerte habían cambiado de dj y la música había mejorado. Tomo su celular y se mordió el labio. No debería… pero era tan tentador. No estaba tan borracha todavía. Bueno, nunca iba a estar tan borracha para eso. Los miro a todos absortos en sus propios problemas. Nadie iba a leerle los mensajes de cualquier modo.

 _Hola, ¿qué haces?_

Espero unos segundos pero nada pasó. También que esperaba. Él no iba a estar con el celular en la mano el día entero y menos un sábado a la noche. Un sábado de verano. Las mejores noches para salir. Y ellos ahí encerrados. Ya iba por su tercer vaso. Tal vez era mejor suspender la noche. Miro el celular con tristeza. Justo cuando lo deje en la mesa, este vibro.

 _Pelirroja, ¿cómo estás? ¿Necesitas rescate?_

Maldito. Ni se conocían pero él ya sabía todo de ella. Estaba pensando que responderle sin que su orgullo se fuera al traste. Estaba tardando demasiado y lo sabía. Las oportunidades solo pasan una vez,

No me digas nada. Por hoy no te molesto. Si te parece puedo pasarte a buscar. Tenes suerte hoy, me siento altruista.

Se mordió el labio y rio. Los otros la miraron pero ella no les hizo caso. Obvio que querían saber con quién hablaba. Su hermano la miraba con esa cara de perro guardián. Lo dejo ser. Que los abuelos se fueran a dormir, ella era joven y recién era medianoche.

 _Te prometo una noche tremenda. Te veo en un rato._

Casi le dio un ataque. Listo. Se estaba jugando todo esa noche.

-Bueno chicos.- se dirigió al trio dorado.- Nosotros vamos a salir con unos amigos. Vamos a un boliche medio alternativo, no sé si les va a gustar.

-¿Qué boliche? – preguntó Ron con ojos inquisidores.

-No sé, no me dijo.- hizo como que no le estaba saliendo el corazón del pecho y se encogió de hombros.- ¿Ustedes vienen? – Luna y Neville asintieron, ansiosos y emocionados. Se sirvieron nuevos vasos con quien sabe qué y le subieron a la música. Que mañana reclamasen los vecinos.

Harry, Ron y Hermione decidieron quedarse hasta que se fueran y Ginny se quiso matar. Lo iban a ver e iba a tener problemas. Pensó en escribirle. Frunció la boca. A la mierda todo. Ya se la había jugado así que por si ella era que fuese hasta el final.

En el tiempo pactado un mensaje y una bocina. Bue, eso parecía sacado de una canción de Arjona. Se asomó por el balcón y allí estaba él. ¿Cómo hacía para siempre tener una fiesta? Blaise salía por la ventana con una botella en la mano y gritos de locura. La música del auto se escuchaba hasta ahí. Estaban en el tercer piso.

Bajaron eufóricos en contraste con los otros tres. Botellas en mano, alegría y juventud. Astoria abrió la puerta de atrás del auto. ¿Había visto cotillón? ¿Qué fiesta era esa?

Le tomo cinco segundos a su hermano ver al rubio que manejaba el BMW negro que acababa de ir a buscarla. La cara se le puso como un tomate y no reacciono. Era el momento. Entraron como pudieron al auto (eran muchos) y no había cerrado bien la puerta cuando Draco ya se había alejado del edificio. Todavía podía ver a Ron parado en el medio de la calle gritando alguna cosa. Que se joda.

-¿Qué paso pelirroja? ¿Me extrañabas? – su sonrisa seductora la hacía reír. Se divertía con él, para que negarlo.

La música a todo lo que daba, Draco a los gritos pidiendo que no tirasen nada a su asiento super caro (demasiado tarde), Blaise gritando por la ventana y Astoria con lentes de colores cantaba a todo pulmón. Luna y Neville la miraron preguntando que era todo eso pero tampoco que se importaban mucho. Ya estaban en el baile, había que bailar.

Estacionaron a una cuadra de una fiesta genial. Era en una terraza y se podían ver las luces en el cielo. Gritaban y cantaban sin sentido, desafinados y borrachos pero felices. Por supuesto el rubio los hizo entrar como VIP y en dos segundos ya estaban ahí arriba.

-Vamos Ginny, no desconfíes de la música. Bailemos.- él ya la había agarrado de la cintura y ella no se opuso. De repente eran solo ellos dos. Los demás brillaban por su ausencia.

No quería sudar pero era difícil. Verano, alcohol, muchedumbre, él. Él la ponía nerviosa pero creía disimularlo bien. Entraron cantando al montón de gente bailando y se olvidó de todo. Si a los dos les gustaba la fiesta, ¿cuál era el problema? Su cuello olía a perfume caro, pensó mientras se abrazaba al rubio, un poco borracha, un poco nerviosa.

Un tequila.

Dos tequilas.

Tres tequilas.

Listo, ya estaba intentando subirse a la barra. El rubio no se lo impedía sino que más bien la alentaba. Eso la hacía dudar. Llego a su subirse a una silla. El alcohol en sangre no daba para más. La gente loca y ella todavía más. A lo lejos le pareció ver a Luna y a Astoria de la mano. Se bajó antes de que la sacaran de la fiesta, blanca como un papel.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Vas a vomitar? – estaba llevándola al baño cuando lo detuvo.

-No, no, creo que Luna estaba con… ¿Astoria? –el rubio solo la miro con una sonrisa, asintiendo con la mirada.- Pensé que ella andaba con vos.

-¿Ah si? Con razón todavía no me besaste.- era tan arrogante.

-Te crees demasiado Draco.

-Dale, no me mientas más pelirroja, si estás loca por mí.- esa mirada arrogante era complicada. La atraía pero sabía que solo era problemas. Él se acercó y le tocó el pelo con ternura.- Vos a mí ya me tenes loco.- le susurró al oído.

Malditos ojos grises. Que mirada tan profunda, maldita sea. No supo en que momento su mano ya estaba en su pecho y ella se mordía el labio. Esa debió ser una señal porque él no esperó más y la beso.

Sabía a alcohol y a ganas acumuladas. La estaba comiendo con la boca.

Ginny ya se veía venir todos los problemas que eso iba a traer pero esa noche… esa noche era de ellos.


End file.
